


Antifaschistische Aktion

by brightfuture



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightfuture/pseuds/brightfuture
Summary: Anfash but this time ancom is in charge
Relationships: libleft/authright
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

An ad came on while the extremists were watching TV in the living room. It featured a married gay couple.

Nazi scoffed, “fucking degenerate queers. Stop normalising this degeneracy and letting our culture deteriorate.”

Ancom’s face went fury red and he started vibrating. The other extremists could tell he was firing up to explode.

“Fuck you, you fucking homophobic fascist piece of shit Nazi how fucking dare you say that backwards shit like it’s the 19th century I’m going to beat the shit out of you just let me get my bat-“

Nazi rolled his eyes and stood up, Ancom followed suit, rolling his up his sleeves.

“You ancoms are loud, immature, reactionary children with no sense of reality. Grow up,” Nazi said, dusting himself off, “I have no interest in discussing with you why homosexuality is inferior and degenerate, so if you will excuse me-“

He walked out of the living room to go to his own.

Ancom followed, keeping pace, ”no, I do not excuse you, you fucking oppressive bigot.”

Nazi entered his room and leant on the doorframe, looking out at Ancom still in the hallway.

“Leave me alone, Ancom,” he said, uninterested in having this conversation. He shut the door and continued into his room.

Then he heard a slam behind him. He turned around. Ancom was standing in front of the shut door, looking furious. He’d forced his way into his room. Nazi had not expected that, he’d admit.

“Feisty,” Nazi commented, “very leftist of you that you refuse to respect my requests to be left alone.”

“I will not let you call something so sweet and wholesome and positive as love, a deterioration of society. People like you are the reason people hate themselves for loving others. People like you are why what is supposed to be the happiest experience someone can have with another person translates into suicide in so many. You have NO idea what it’s like to love someone so deeply and hate yourself so deeply for it.”

Ancom was wrong. He did. Nazi had had his own experience with those sick feelings. As much as the thought disgusted him now, he’d fallen for his general when he was younger.

“I know what it’s like to fall for society’s lies that it’s okay to be gay. It’s shameful to admit, but even I fell for it once. I mistook my own feelings of friendship and camaraderie as something more. Because I was taught that it was more. That’s why this kind of propaganda is so dangerous.”

Ancom’s tension faded completely.

“What?” He asked softly.

“I was young and stupid and enough of that fucking agenda had made its way into my unconscious that I thought it could be an acceptable lifestyle.”

“But… it is, Nazi. It’s okay if you’re gay.” Ancom started inching closer.

“No it’s not, you degenerate. It’s disgusting and backwards and wrong and not real.”

“Not real?” Ancom asked sympathetically, looking into Nazi’s eyes. He was close enough that he had to look up to make eye contact.

“Of course. Not real. Why would two of the same sex be able to have the same type of love those of two opposite sexes would?”

“Why not?”

“Well. Because. Nature. Men and women are drawn to each other because there needs to be a father and a mother for a family unit to be productive for the child. I can say this, as I did not have one of those and… and it caused my feelings and thoughts to be degenerate.”

Ancom took Nazi’s hand. Nazi was disguised and initially instinctively started pulling away. But the hand was soft and comforting.

“Nazi…” Ancom’s eyes were wide and accepting as his other hand cupped Nazi’s cheek, “Nazi what you were missing wasn’t a father; it was love. You never got any and now you’re spreading more of your hate.”

Nazi did not like this. Ancom was a shitty little sjw that Nazi did NOT want snooping around in his head. He did not want to be soothed and comforted by this queer, who was going to make him relapse into those degenerate thoughts. But he couldn’t pull himself away.

“Nazi. It’s okay if you’re gay. It’s good if you’re gay. I like gays. I am gay.”

Nazi did not like how much he was enjoying Ancom’s company right now. Ancom’s eyes was looking deeply into his own. This made it feel extra faggoty. But ancom’s eyes were really pretty. And Ancom’s touch was soft. Ancom slowly lifted himself up on his toes…

And kissed him.

Ancom’s clean face was smooth against his own stubble, and his lips were soft and sweet. Nazi pulled away slowly. His heart was beating in his ears and he couldn’t breathe. This was wrong this was wrong this was wrong.

But he’d like it so much. Ancom was so pretty.

“How did that feel?” Ancom asked carefully.

Amazing.

“Awful.”

“I see.”

Ancom dropped his hand from Nazi’s cheek, but when he tried to let go of his hand, Nazi grabbed it and held on tight.

“Please do it again.”

Ancom smiled. Then he kissed Nazi again, this time with more movement and more tongue. Oh, Nazi couldn’t hold back anymore. It was degenerate but it felt so good. He could deal with the shame and guilt later. He just wanted to indulge himself. Just this once.

While still kissing, Ancom geared them towards the bed, and he let Ancom slowly push him down onto it. Nazi let go of their lip lock and crawled backwards up the bed. Ancom climbed on top of him, a hand on either side of Nazi’s face. Both were panting. Nazi’s heart was beating at a million miles an hour. The tension felt so stuffy he couldn’t breathe.

Nazi propped himself up on his elbows to kiss Ancom. Ancom lifted his hands and ran them through Nazi’s hair, down his neck, and started unbuttoning Nazi’s shirt. Nazi stopped Ancom for a second. He felt like if he opened his shirt, his flaming gay heart would be exposed to Ancom.

“It’s okay.” Ancom cooed.

Maybe, just for tonight, he could expose it. With his shirt unbuttoned and wide open, Ancom ran his palms up and down Nazi’s chest. It made his crotch throb. He wrapped his arms around Ancom’s neck and pulled him close. He wanted to feel his body against his. Ancom’s hands made their way down to his pants. And then into his pants.

And at the touch of Ancom’s hands, Nazi’s heart exploded and he gave himself up to the anarchist entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

Nazi found Ancom sitting on the couch fiddling with a bong when he walked into the living room. The sight of the anarchist made Nazi’s innards do a twist and his breath hitch. Images of last night flashed through his head.

“Do you really have to partake in such degeneracy in the living room?” Nazi scolded.Ancom looked up at Nazi calmly.

“Hey, Nazi. Yeah, I personally don’t mind being a degenerate in public, though I know you prefer being a degenerate in private,” he winked. Nazi was caught off guard by forwardness of this statement. He adjusted himself awkwardly.

“Actually, I was going to offer to continue our, uh, debate from last night, but I see this is how you’re going to be about things.”

Ancom’s eyes grew wide and mischievous, eyebrows raised, a wide grin spreading. Nazi felt like he was on display.

“I see. Well, why not join me? I was going to smoke some pot and watch cartoons.”

“I will not lower myself to submit to drugs with you.”

“You don’t have to smoke the weed, but everybody likes cartoons.”

That was true.

“Fine,” Nazi sat down stiffly on the other side of the couch. Ancom scooted closer and placed his hand on Nazi’s thigh, pulling his legs open, so he could rest his leg on Nazi’s. He leant his head on Nazi’s shoulder, and started fucking with the remote.

“So what do you wanna watch?” Ancom asked softly, scrolling through the Netflix catalogue, seemingly unaware of Nazi’s discomfort. Or, well, it wasn’t so much discomfort, more so… nervousness, perhaps. He felt uncomfortably comfortable intertwined with the anarchist. It felt better than it should. Ancom chose some weird looking cartoon with animal-humans Nazi had never seen before.

Then Ancap walked in. And Nazi instantly started recoiling, but Ancom tightened his leg’s grip and pulled him closer. Nazi’s heart was pounding. Ancap’s eyes lifted from his phone and trailed lazily over the living room, then froze and went wide when he found the pair on the couch. Nazi’s face felt like it was on fire and his whole body was fidgety. Ancom’s hand trailed to the inside of Nazi’s thigh and squeezed lightly to calm him. He leaned up to whisper in Nazi’s ear.

“It’s okay, Nazi,” Ancom soothed, “we’re doing nothing wrong. Nothing gross. Nothing weird. He’s not going to judge us. At least, not because we’re being gay.”

Then he gave Nazi a soft peck on the jawline and Nazi watched how Ancap’s wondrous and wide expression grew even more curious.

“Well, this is a strange combination,” Ancap commented.

“Is it really, though?” Ancom disputed nonchalantly, casual as if his leg wasn’t between Nazis’ and his hand wasn’t a decimetre away from Nazi’s crotch and Ancap wasn’t looking directly at this. “With all the time you spend on politicalcompassmemes, are you really surprised?”

Ancap looked puzzled, then deep in thought, then raised his eyebrows understandingly, “good point. I’m looking for Commie. Have you seen him?”

“I don’t think he’s home right now.”

“Fuck, ugh, okay. Thank you. Have fun and, uh, put a sock on the door, yeah?”

Ancom slung his arm around Nazi’s neck and ruffled his hair.

“See ya,” he said gleefully, as Ancap left the two of them alone.

And nothing happened. Ancom was right. Nothing bad had happened. Ancap knew. Ancap had seen them. Ancap had watched them. And nothing bad had happened.

“You okay, Nazi?”

Nazi turned to Ancom and returned to reality.

“Yeah. I’m, uh, I’m fine. That was just…”

“Aww, I’m sorry, Nazi. I didn’t mean to be so cocky, but like I said earlier, I kinda like being degenerate in public. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I’m not. I mean. I am. But…”

“You like it?”

He would admit no such thing. Ancom sighed and unhooked his leg, then flung the other one over Nazi, so he was sitting on top of him, face to face. Blood was rushing at a million miles an hour to his face and his crotch, which was now in direct contact with Ancom. Ancom wrapped his arms around the back of Nazi’s neck. He felt Ancom’s hand grab a handful of his hair and yank his head back, so Nazi was looking up at Ancom’s gaze, which was looking down at him hungrily.

Then Commie walked in, having just come home. He caught sight of the two on the couch and eyed them weirdly.Nazi froze and Ancom sat back calmly.

“Hey Tankie. Ancap is looking for you.”

“Thank you. Uh, everything alright, Anarkiddy?”

Ancom beamed.

“Yup,” then Ancom dived into Nazi’s neck, going at it like a suckerfish. Nazi was instantly weakened by the shivers it sent through him. Nazi and Commie exchanged awkward eye contact while Commie took off his boots. Commie rolled his eyes, amused, and chuckled to himself as he left the room in pursuit to find Ancap.

Nazi felt weak. Like a paper doll. Ancom felt warm and heavy on top of him. It was comfortable. He was comfortable.


End file.
